Lucario (Canon)/Metal875
Lucario= |-|Mega Lucario= |-|Hiori's Lucario= 'Summary' Lucario is a Fighting/Steel type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It has the strange ability to sense the aura of other living beings, allowing it to track their movements without any of its other senses. Lucario has also shown to fully understand human speech and languages, and often communicates with people via telepathy. It is considered to be a very rare and powerful Pokémon, as well. Lucario evolves from Riolu once it has maxed out its friendship with its trainer and grows it stronger during the day. If given Lucarionite to hold, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario, heightening its already powerful aura. 'Statistics' Tier: High 6-A. 5-C w/ Aura Amplification & Swords Dance | 4-A. Higher w/ Swords Dance | 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: Lucario Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Varies; Sir Aaron's was 1,000 years Classification: Jackal, Fighting and Steel Type Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Aura Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Aura Reading, Instinctive Relative Sense, Precognition (Short-term), Increased strength and Increased speed via Swords Dance & Extreme Speed, Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Power Replication, Weather Manipulation, Terrakinesis, Metal Manipulation, Pain Affinity, Hatred Affinity, Poison Immunity, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Increased strength and Increased durability via Calm Mind, Sound Wave Generation, Fear Inducement, Probability Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Status Effect Inducement, Longevity, Enhanced Unarmed Combat and Duplication | All abilities as before, but on a drastically enhanced scale | Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Aura Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Aura Reading, Mind Reading, Danger Intuition/Movement Sensory, Poison Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Hydrokinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Reactive Evolution, Anger Affinity, Instinctive Reaction, Precognition (Short-term; can predict several minutes ahead, but sometimes tens of minutes depending on how much focus is given), Power Absorption, Attack Reflection, Homing Attacks, Poison Immunity, Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Resistance to Grass Manipulation, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Resistance to Terrakinesis Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Overpowered the Regi Trio, remaining overall superior to them one at a time physically, and when combined, the Regi Trio halted the attacks of Groudon and Kyogre). Moon level w/ Aura Amplification & Swords Dance (More than doubles his power) | Multi-Solar System level (Clashed evenly with Mega Shadow Mewtwo, whose base form did this. That space he created has dozens of stars in the background, and even has several nebula clouds, which are birthplaces for stars. And remember--this was Shadow Mewtwo's base form. Mega Lucario clashed evenly with his Mega form). Higher w/ Swords Dance (More than doubles his power) | Multi-Universe level (One-shot Darkrai, who could fight a corrupted Dialga and bloodlusted Palkia. The former, in his Platinum pokedex entry, is stated to stabilize time with his heartbeat, and the latter is stated in his Platinum entry to stabilize all of space with his breathing. Not to mention the two of them could annihilate the universe extremely casually. This would put Lucario above Darkrai and below Dialga and Palkia, since the two of them weren't really focusing on Darkrai when he fought them), possibly Multiverse level (The Creation Trio is also remotely comparable to Arceus in terms of sheer power, who is this strong) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Outspeeds even all three Regis casually, and Regice performed this. The other Regis scale to Regice as well). Higher w/ Aura Amplification & Extreme Speed | Massively FTL+ (Equal speed to Mega Shadow Mewtwo, whose base form could create the realm above in three seconds. And yes, he did move, evidenced by the beginning. Moving around the entire space would be roughly 20,302x faster than light). Higher w/ Extreme Speed | Infinite (Was casually avoiding all of Darkrai's attacks, and he could keep up with Dialga and Palkia at least a little, who could fight within a tear in reality, which was devoid of time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+. Moon Class w/ Aura Amplification & Swords Dance | Multi-Solar System Class. Higher w/ Swords Dance | Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal Durability: Multi-Continent level+. Moon level w/ Calm Mind (More than doubles durability) | Multi-Solar System level. Higher w/ Calm Mind (More than doubles durability) | Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Casually leaps around without any signs of tiring) | Extremely high (Should be massively superior to his base form) | Extremely high Range: Melee w/ some attacks, several dozens of meters w/ projectiles. Can send messages miles away when he's a Riolu AND petrified | Melee w/ some attacks, several dozens of meters w/ projectiles. Aura should be able to stretch for several miles | Melee w/ some attacks, several dozens of meters w/ projectiles. Aura stretches several miles Standard Equipment: Lucarionite Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Fire and Earth-based attacks harm him, and physical attacks themselves do a number as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Focus Energy' *'Aura Sphere' *'Laser Focus' *'Foresight ' *'Quick Attack' *'Detect' *'Metal Claw' *'Counter' *'Feint' *'Power-Up Punch' *'Swords Dance' *'Metal Sound' *'Bone Rush' *'Quick Guard ' *'Me First' *'Work Up' *'Calm Mind' *'Heal Pulse' *'Close Combat' *'Dragon Pulse' *'Extreme Speed' *'Roar' *'Toxic' *'Bulk Up' *'Hidden Power' *'Sunny Day' *'Hyper Beam' *'Protect' *'Rain Dance' *'Frustration' *'Earthquake' *'Return' *'Psychic ' *'Shadow Ball ' *'Brick Break' *'Double Team' *'Rock Tomb' *'Facade' *'Rest' *'Attract ' *'Low Sweep' *'Round' *'Focus Blast' *'Fling' *'Payback' *'Shadow Claw' *'Giga Impact' *'Swords Dance' *'Stone Edge' *'Bulldoze' *'Rock Slide' *'Poison Jab' *'Swagger' *'Sleep Talk' *'Substitute' *'Dark Pulse' *'Flash Cannon' *'Confide' *'Agility' *'Bite' *'Blaze Kick' *'Bullet Punch' *'Circle Throw' *'Cross Chop' *'Crunch' *'Follow Me' *'High Jump Kick' *'Iron Defense' *'Low Kick' *'Mind Reader' *'Sky Uppercut' *'Vacuum Wave' *'Endure' *'Force Palm' *'Copycat' *'Screech' *'Reversal' *'Nasty Plot' *'Final Gambit' Key: Base | Mega | Hiori's Lucario Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Metal875